Question: Rewrite ${(9^{-5})^{-10}}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
${ (9^{-5})^{-10} = 9^{(-5)(-10)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (9^{-5})^{-10}} = 9^{50}} $